Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Foyer
by Original Max A
Summary: Movie: Something New. This is just an expansion of the scene in the foyer. I recommend watching the movie before you read, but you don't necessarily have to. Just read and enjoy. It's my first attempt at "mature" fic so I'd really appreciate so R/R.


"Don't think this is going any further because it's not," Kenya said and walked out of Brian's van.

She had laid down the rules, now all she needed to do was get to her door. With every step she made closer to her door, she felt Brian watching her. She could vividly imagine his eyes going up her toned legs, admiring her derrière, burning her back and cataloging every way the light played off of her dark hair. Each measured breath she took was vital in keeping her on track to her door instead of turning around, jumping into his car, and sprawling herself across his body, damn the consequences.

When she finally walked into her house, her mind was racing. _What the hell was I thinking_, she thought, looking at herself in the mirror that hung near her doorway. Landscaping, planting, _hiking_? She was sure something had possessed her to be doing all of these things with Brian and… enjoy herself. God help her, she loved every minute of it. She loved every minute with him. She had progressively allowed herself to admit: yes, _for a white man_, Brian was cute. And as far as men go, he was sweet. And the way his arms felt when he held her… Stop! She was not going there. It was that train of thought, _along with temporary insanity_, she decided, that caused her to let Brian kiss her. He didn't hide the fact that he liked her, but she thought she was safe. She thought she was protected. She knew how she liked her life. She knew how she liked her work. She knew how she liked her men and Brian just wasn't –

There was a knock on her door. Kenya froze. Only one person could have gotten to her door so quickly. She felt warmth spread throughout her body. _No, no, no_, she practiced as she went to her door. What ever he wanted the answer was no. She was strong. She could do this. No man could ever make her do what she doesn't want to do. She had to teach her ex that lesson and now Brian was going to have to learn the same thing.

She opened the door and immediately realized the problem with her previous thoughts. She wanted this. She wanted him. Badly. Brian stood there quiet and their eyes locked. His hair still damp from the afternoon's rain, his blue eyes darkened with desire, but he didn't move. His hands were braced against the outside of her doorjamb. Kenya realized that unless she let him in, he wasn't going to move a muscle. Just like everything else in their relationship up to that point, this was ultimately going to be her decision. He wasn't going to push her where she wasn't ready to go, but he was going to plead his case as passionately as he could. Right now, that meant standing in her doorway, begging her with his eyes to let him in.

Kenya looked at Brian and felt her last mental wall crumble to the ground. She wanted this man. She wanted him in her house and in her life. In acceptance of these truths, she dropped her eyes, dropped her head and backed up into her house. Like a fallen soldier, she knew when she was defeated, but as Brian grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, she realized it was a battle she never really wanted to win.

His other hand slid past her waist, down her butt, squeezing it gently, pulling her closer to him. He lifted her leg around his waist, letting her know how much he wanted her and getting her even closer to him. It was like he was trying to meld her into his body and she wanted him just as bad. He pushed her back against the wall behind them. She half-sat on the small dresser that rested along the wall and Brian kissed with all the passion that had been building up since he first met her. Her leg went up again, wrapping around him, rocking as hard as she could against him with clothes on. Kenya felt like clay, pliable and precious in Brian's capable hands.

He kissed his way down her neck. She moaned and grinded into his pelvis as his big, muscular hands ghosted across her butt, down her leg and back again. She moaned as she felt him through his pants, marveling at his size, strength and gentleness. She rubbed her hands through his hair, across his chest and undoing the buttons of his flannel shirt. He continued kiss her while trying to help her get his shirt off. Kenya raised her arms above her head. Brian stopped and looked at her, adoring the curves of her face and the trust she was putting in him. He ran his hands along her arms, swell of her breasts, gripped the end of her shirt and lifted it off her. Once the shirt was off, Kenya grabbed him and pulled him even closer to her. She opened her eyes.

"Oh my God," she uttered, "the door."

Brian raised his head, "What?"

Kenya moved her head to the open door, showing him that that they had been giving the neighbors quite a show. He let a short laugh and kissed her.

"I'll take care of it," he said and went to the door.

Kenya's feet touched the cold ground and it was like shock went though her body. She saw her shirt and his flannel on the ground and began to panic.

"Don't," Brian said.

She looked up as a shirtless Brian coming back to her, "What?"

Brian lifted her chin to look her in the eye, "Kenya."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly. When he pulled back, she moaned as he whispered "Kenya," against her lips.

She reached for him. She felt his muscular bare chest against her body, reminding her of all the hours he had spent toiling her soil. The planes of his body made her quiver as she felt his hand snake around her back and unclasp her bra. His hands went down her back and pulled her against him as she shrugged her bra off of her shoulders and threw it on the ground. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went up her flat stomach and cupped her breast. Feeling the weight of each one in his hands, Kenya hissed as he teased each hardened nipple with his green thumbs. He held her hips fast the wall as he kissed down her neck, across her chest and licked his way to her nipple.

"Ah, Brian," was all she mutter as he tasted her skin. He rubbed his jean-covered member against her as he sucked her deep chocolate nipple. His hand moved and grabbed her between her jeans, earning him another moan as she rocked against his hand. He moved to the front her jeans and unbuttoned them. He kissed down her stomach as he pushed the jeans and underwear off of her waist and derrière. He could smell her arousal as he got closer and closer to her mound. Kenya watched him in wonder as his mouth went down and his knees nearly touched the floor.

"Not yet," he said and his fingers started to rub her clit. He stood up and other hand grasped breast as he kissed her. She panted and moaned to his kisses as he was stimulating her body. His finger soon moved and inserted themselves into her body.

"Oh god, Brian," she said as she sunk herself deeper onto his fingers, feeling her world constrict to the pleasure he was bringing her. In and out and in and out, he felt her moisture collect on his fingers. He heard her subtle moans as her bit her lip, trying to keep it in. Brian captured her ear in his mouth and then whispered in her ear.

"What did you say?" Brian asked.

Kenya grinded into his head, "More. Please,"

His fingers went harder, deeper, faster. In and out. In and out. Kenya still tried to keep herself reserved. Brian licked the outside of her ear.

"Let it go, Kenya. You're safe," he said as he curled his fingers around in her body and started the "come here" motion.

"I won't let anything happen. Just let-" His fingers went deeper.

"Yourself-" And deeper.

"Go." And Kenya screamed and came all over his fingers.


End file.
